Start
by Good Day Sunshine
Summary: Over the course of the years, Haruka has learned much about Mamoru...Okay. Not a lot. But...there are a few thing she has learned. MamoruxHaruka Rated T for cursing.


Written in 30 minutes, 1,194 words.

It's not great. Or fantabulous. Or perfect. Or yeah. I hope you still like it though!

I do not own any characters and blah blah blah you get the point.

* * *

Over the course of the years, Haruka has learned much about Mamoru.

_Okay._ Not a lot. _But_...there are a few thing she has learned.

* * *

_He's not the type for fancy things._

Their wedding is held in a garage.

A beaten down, dimly lighted, holes-covered-with-cardboard, ceiling-practically-on-the-floor garage. It makes her nose scrunch up in discomfort and slight disgust (sh_e's always wanted a wedding in a chapel_).

Her dress is borrowed.

She got it from Sierra, a summer dress she used for her own wedding. Sierra's like her second mother, so she's fine with that.

They don't have party.

Of course not: they don't really have the funds or the great need to. Igawa said that a great meal by Haruka was all they needed. So that is what they planned.

It makes her sigh, to think that when she was younger, she dreamed of a prince on a white horse saving her from her horrible visions..

_But hey_, it's not like she didn't see it coming.

* * *

_He's not one for overly executed plans._

He never proposed. Not in her visions, not on the real day.

It is a decision made by the organization, a decision thrust upon her. 'They' (_whoever 'they' are_,) decided it would benefit the group. Easier for fake identities, easier for explanations, easier for traveling, easier on everyone.

Igawa didn't see the problem. 'Sure, why not!' he said cheerily behind the glares of light from his computer and loud clicking of buttons from his keyboard. (a_fter all, he knows that Haruka is suppose to marry Mamoru, so why bother stopping her vision?_)

Sierra, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. She almost (_as said, almost_) ripped off Mamoru's head before Juliet held her back. 'I'll never let her marry a bastard like you!' (_just because she knew about it, doesn't mean she couldn't stop it from happening…) _'Never, ever, ever!' she hissed, hands reached out and waving wildly about, trying to get free from Juliet's iron grip. Mamoru, obviously amused by Sierra's reaction, responded calmly with a smug and vicious grin on his face-- 'Too bad. I am.'

Sierra breaks out of Juliet's grip and punches Mamoru in the face. (_oh my! Haruka didn't see that in the future_) Mamoru snarls out, but Haruka stops him from hitting back. (_it's already bad that her fiancée has a mark on his face, but now one of her bridesmaids? Haruka couldn't let that happen!_) Mamoru's lips tightened into a thin line and he stalked the other way.

Juliet held onto Sierra once again. 'You know..,' Juliet starts, 'I think you should go see how he's doing. He may be all quiet and creepy and shit, but you never know...' Juliet's eyes move toward the ceiling, deep in thought. She slowly releases her hold on Sierra, and Sierra dashes out. 'So….you going to go see him?' Juliet questions, turning her head to Haruka.

Haruka had already left.

* * *

_He likes being chased. (how ironic is that?)_

Haruka found him two hours later, in the alley, swinging his sword about. There is a certain grace to his movements, but to Haruka, she'll always think of it as swishing a metal stick wildly about with no idea what you're doing whatsoever, only focusing on the target (_though she'd never tell him that…_).

He doesn't even look in her direction.

'Mamoru -_swish-_ san_, -swish- _I -_swish- _really wanted to -_swish-_ apologize if this _–swish- _has _–swish- _cause you any trouble and I-'

_'Shut up!'_ he growls. He stops his movements and looks the other way. Haruka snaps to his reply. She bows deeply, tears swelling in her eyes.

'Well then, I apologize for any inconveniences. I shall leave now.'

He drops his sword. Mamoru's head snaps to hers, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth baring all his teeth. Walking briskly to her, he smashes Haruka's back up against a wall and barks out like an angry dog.

'You know, I've always thought you were just a fucking nuisance. But now, I suppose you're somewhat helpful. But only_ somewhat_. So I...,' -he looks away (_his face softening considerably, no longer holding those old lines of fury_)- 'Nevermind. It's not important.' - and goes back to swinging his sword about. Haruka leans up against the wall with the largest grin she's ever had on her face.

'So is that a 'yes'?'

'Shut up kid.'

'...Yes!'

* * *

_He isn't the most romantic type._

'You may now say the vows. You start first, boy.' the old priest nods to the blind groom in recognition.

Mamoru's eyebrows scrunch up. 'Can't we just get to the 'I do's' and shit? I didn't know we were suppose to write what ever the fuck a vow is.' Haruka sighs. The priest gasps in horror and shock. He's about ready (_eyes practically bulging out, eyebrows raised_) to give a speech about how vulgarities are bad for the soul, but Haruka interjects before this.

'But it's a wedding Mamoru-san, we're suppose to do vows.' Mamoru growls.

'Oh, again with the fucking vows. We don't need those shitty things. Look here, I'll protect you and you keep quiet and watch my back, kay? Until death do us part.' Haruka smiles secretly to herself, glad to see the _mild _improvement in her soon-to-be husband. She nods feverishly.

'I see.' It is Mamoru's turn to (_kind-of, in his way_) smile. He raises a hand and ruffles her finely made hair. She gasps in indignation (_'I'm not a child anymore, Mamoru-san!'_) and he just chuckles.

'No. You agree, got that?' Haruka nods once again.

'I do.'

'Well then, I suppose I do too.'

* * *

Well, it_ is _a start....

* * *

**Review and Feedback** would be nice. Cause, well, I'm not the best. I'd like to improve, so yeah! :D


End file.
